Married With ET
by Uchiha Sherry
Summary: Menikah dengan sesuatu yang tidak sejenis denganmu itu wajar, jika jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Tetapi bagaimana jika berbeda spesies? Sangat biasa,menurut Claire. Ia bahkan mengalaminya sendiri. Penasaran? See the story!


**Summary :  
**  
Menikah dengan sesuatu yang tidak sejenis denganmu itu wajar, jika jenis kelamin yang berbeda.  
Tetapi bagaimana jika berbeda spesies? Sangat biasa,menurut Claire. Ia bahkan mengalaminya sendiri. Penasaran? _See the story!_

* * *

**Warning :  
**  
- _Don't like? Don't flame _dan saya persilakan untuk meng-klik tanda silang di pojok kanan tab fic ini.  
Saya tidak berniat memaksa anda untuk membaca fic ini. Saya tidak bermaksud mengusir, lho!

- OOC, bisa-bisanya seorang Kappa yang imut nan unyu,jadi makhluk aslinya yang menyeramkan.

- Typo, Gaje-_ness_, Alur kecepatan, dan masih segudang bahkan beribu gudang kesalahan lainnya.  
Oh, ya, _just ask. _Gimana, sih cara _upload story _yang benar? Soalnya tiap saya _upload _pasti karakternya berkurang dan banyak gaya tulisan yang hilang.  
Atau emang internet saya yang lemot? Apa karena hasil ngepet koneksi orang lain, ya? (Author tak bermodal).

- Genre bences, saya nggak tahu jadiin genre apa, akhirnya dibikin _Romance/Fantasy_, tapi tergantung pandangan readers sekalian,sih.

- Disini, saya buat slot dari tas Claire normal, bisa memuat banyak barang seperti tas di dunia nyata.

- Sudah saya duga, pasti review mengatakan Kappa itu siluman/ makhluk mitologi dan bukan E.T. disini saya mengartikan E.T. itu adalah makhluk yang tidak teridentifikasi secara umum, tak peduli sudah mengetahui teknologi atau masih kuno.

* * *

** Married With E.T.**

**All in Claire POV's  
**

* * *

_Spring 15, Year 1_

Hari ini aku sedang mengumpulkan berbagai macam herbal, bunga, dan tumbuhan musiman di hutan desa. Sebenarnya aku sedikit ceroboh, tadi aku memanen sayur-mayur di kebunku tetapi lupa menaruhnya ke _Shipment Box. _Akhirnya tasku semakin berat,deh. Tetapi aku sudah mengambil semua herbal dan 3 dari masing-masing bunga musiman yang bermekaran di musim semi ini. Jadi aku tinggal mengambil rebung di sekitar area Sungai Kappa.

Dengan agak malas aku mencabuti rebung-rebung itu. Punggungku terasa pegal dan kakiku rasanya mau copot. Setelah mengambil rebung terakhir, langkahku mendadak menjadi limbung. Aku merasa tubuhku terguncang dari dalam. Tasku terjatuh ke dalam sungai, dan otomatis aku tercebur ke dalam sungai.

Nafasku terasa sesak, rongga hidungku dipenuhi air, jari-jemariku terasa dingin dan biru, kakiku beku tak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi akhir hidupku, meninggal dengan mistis di sungai yang misterius nan kelam, lagipula belum tentu warga desa mengetahui aku tenggelam disini. Kalaupun mereka tahu, belum tentu ada yang berani menyelam di sungai ini.

Tetapi anehnya, kakiku terasa tertahan oleh … sebuah tangan? Aku ragu, tidak mungkin ada manusia di sini. Atau apakah ini jari-jemari … Kappa? Aku ragu. Tapi, tangan ini terasa dingin, Cuma seperti otot-otot, tidak ada daging apalagi lemak. Sepertinya ia perenang handal, aku tidak merasakan adanya tabung penyelam maupun alat-alat penyelam lainnya. Keyakinanku semakin bertumpuk-tumpuk dan membulat menjadi sebuah keyakinan.

Tangan itu mendorong kakiku ke permukaan sungai. Tenaganya sangat kuat, tidak bertenaga, hanya seperti mendorong, tetapi sangat kuat. Kakiku seperti tercengkeram tangan yang seperti tangan manusia tetapi jauh lebih kurus, berselaput, dan tajam. Aku tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan kepada kakiku ini karena aku sangat berharap untuk selamat.

Aku terseret ke pinggir kolam dengan sangat cepat, rasanya air-air itu menamparku. Tanganku meraih ujung permukaan tanah dan segera naik. Dengan tubuh yang sangat basah aku langsung terduduk di pinggir kolam. Keyakinanku semakin menjadi-jadi, aku melihat tangan aneh berwarna hijau tua pucat dan piringan di kepalanya yang terisi air.

Masih terbengong-bengong, aku memandangi kolam itu. Ahya, aku lupa mengecek ranselku. Aku membongkar ranselku, isinya masih utuh, tetapi mengapa semua mentimunku menghilang? Apakah itu perbuatan 'makhluk' tadi? Mengapa cuma mentimun? Apakah ia … Kappa? Semua pertanyaanku itu hanyalah pertanyaan retoris. Tiada jawaban. Tepatnya tiada yang tahu.

* * *

_Fall 7 (and more 10 days), Year 1_

Sebenarnya aku tidak trauma dengan kejadian di Musim Semi itu. Tetapi sampai akhir Musim Panas, aku tidak pernah mengunjungi lagi sungai itu. Akhirnya hari ini aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah mentimun.

Aku melemparkan mentimun itu dari pinggir kolam sampai agak ke tengah. Seberkas sinar hijau yang besar menyelimuti sepetak area sungai. Lalu muncullah Kappa. Mimiknya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, mungkinkah permintaan maaf? Aku menunggu dengan cemas, sampai ia membuka mulutnya,

" Kau…, Jangan ganggu aku lagi"

Karena kaget, aku berlarian pontang-panting kembali ke rumahku dengan syok. Tetapi setelah menenangkan diri, aku lumayan tenang. Karena masih penasaran, aku mencoba terus tetapi jawabannya masih sama seperti pertama aku melempar timun. Dengan penuh kesabaran, akhirnya di hari kesepuluh, ia berkata lain,

" Ini untukmu, dan jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi"

Ia memberikan sebuah beri, sama seperti yang kudapat di tanah kebunku, tetapi kali ini berwarna biru. Dan bedanya lagi, jika aku memakan beri yang kutemukan di kebun itu, tenagaku tidak menjadi sebesar ini. Ragaku seakan kembali pada saat pertama datang ke desa ini._  
_

* * *

_Winter 5 (until last day of Winter), Year 1_

Aku menambang di gua tambang yang berada di tengah-tengah sungai 'yang super-duper-teramat-sangat aneh' itu. Aku tidak sedikitpun membocorkan kejadian itu kepada seorangpun. Dengan kumpulan info dari Saibara dan Gray, ternyata di tambang ini terdapat hasil tambang yang aneh. Bulat, berwarna hijau, bersinar sampai berwarna putih, dan hanya bisa ditemukan di lantai-lantai tertentu di tambang ini.

Berbekal bergelas-gelas obat untuk memulihkan tenaga dan lemak (juga keberanian yang amat sangat) , aku pergi ke gua tambang tersebut. Sesampainya di sana aku terkagum-kagum melihat kehebatan alam yang bisa membekukan sungai yang luasnya lumayan ini. Karena masih ragu untuk memasuki tambang ini, aku hanya berkeliling-keliling mengitari gua tambang. Saat sampai tepat di belakang tambang, aku menemukan buah beri merah. Dengan (sedikit) yakin, aku masuk ke dalam tambang.

Baru saja masuk, aku sudah menambang dan menemukan setiap hasil tambang yang ada disini. Aku mengintip dulu ke bawah batu, memastikan bahwa aku tidak menemukan bebatuan lain yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sampai ke lantai yang mulai dalam, aku menemukan batu yang bersinar. Dengan ragu, aku mengayunkan paluku. Aku menemukan batu yang ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang dikatakan Saibara.

Masih penasaran, aku mencari-cari batu seperti itu sampai ke bagian tambang yang sangat dalam dan obatku tinggal 2 gelas. Sampai 8 aku menemukan batu yang sama. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, di lantai paling bawah ini - jika aku tidak menemukan batu itu 1 lagi, aku akan naik ke permukaan lalu kembali besok - aku jatuh dengan lemas, tidak sengaja paluku membentur sebuah batu dan aku kembali menemukan batu yang sama!

Dengan girang aku naik ke permukaan lalu bergegas ke rumah menyimpan semua batu yang kutemukan, baik hasil tambang sembarang - yang tidak terlalu kuperlukan - sampai batu aneh itu. Semuanya memenuhi 4 bagian lemariku. Setelah itu aku meminum semua obatku dan berlarian menuju pemandian air panas lalu berkonsultasi kepada Trent.

Akhirnya musim ini kugunakan untuk menambang di semua lokasi tambang sampai menemukan hampirsemua batu. Sesekali aku memancing dengan alat pancing yang sering ku-_upgrade _sampai Zack bilang, aku adalah Nyonya Ikan, karena hampir bisa menemukan seluruh spesies ikan, baik yang biasa maupun langka.

Aku senang melakukan hal itu, karena aku juga bisa mendapatkan penghasilan tambahan. Uang hasil penjualan ikan kugunakan untuk membeli obat supaya bisa bertambang. Aku semakin sering bertambang sampai tanganku sudah seperti tangan Gray, kuat dan kokoh. Kemampuanku semakin terasah baik.

* * *

_Year 2-4, All days and seasons (I mean all time)_

Aku semakin melupakan keberadaan seorang lelaki pendamping di sisiku. Aku terobsesi dengan seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa kumiliki. Sejak kejadian pertama di Musim Semi tahun pertama itu mengubah arah hidupku. Aku terfokus kepada satu arah. Kappa adalah tujuan hidupku. Aku semakin sering mendatangi Kappa walau ia hanya mengusirku.

Aku tidak merasa sakit hati. Aku merasa layak untuk menikah dengannya. Aku sudah berusaha menjual apapun yang kudapatkan, mendapatkan semua hasil tambang, melengkapi rumahku, menangkapi semua spesies ikan. Kian hari aku semakin kurus, aku sering lupa makan, karena setiap malam aku selalu mengunjungi dia.

Setiap musim semi, semua lahan kebunku kutanami mentimun. Aku menyiraminya sendiri, aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan kurcaci pelangi di samping gereja. Aku bisa menyiram semua dan memanen semua, karena aku mempunyai emrat dan cangkul yang bagus.

Semua hartaku, hasil menjual hasil tambang dan ikan, semakin hari semakin banyak. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Tujuanku hanya satu. Menikah dengan Kappa. Aku selalu menunggu waktu itu. Aku menunggu lama untuk bisa menikah dengannya. Walau semua itu menurut orang lain hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

_Fall 22,Year 5_

Sudah 4 tahun aku menunggu waktu untuk menikah dengannya. Aku melihat semua pemuda dan semua gadis di desa ini sudah menikah dan berumah tangga. Aku ingin seperti mereka, tetapi aku tidak ingin dengan pemuda di desa ini. Aku hanya ingin bersama Kappa. Kappa, Kappa, Kappa, Kappa, Kappa!

Akhirnya hari ini aku datang ke gereja, memasuki Ruangan Romo yang setiap siang menjadi tempat Pastur Carter berada. Dulu aku ke sini untuk meng-_upgrade _alatku. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku sudah membawa _blue feather_dan aku siap menerima keadaan. Apapun yang bertanya,

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
"Aku ingin menikahi Kappa."

Kemudian ada sedikit momen diam. Lalu akhirnya ia mengizinkanku menikahi Kappa, aku berjalan dengan riang menuju sungai dan mengangkat _blue feather _itu. Lagi-lagi Kappa terdiam, lalu akhirnya mau menikahiku.

Setiap hari aku menghitung hari di kalenderku, menunggu saat itu datang…

* * *

_Fall 29, Year 5 (until the last day)  
_

Hari ini aku berdiri dengan pakaian pengantinku yang berwarna putih, indah dan lembut. Di sampingku, Kappa berdiri - bisa dibilang melayang- di sisiku. Semua kursi dipenuhi kurcaci pelangi. Carter menikahkan kami. Mengikat janji setia antara anak manusia dan makhluk ganjil.

Setelah hari itu kami menjalani hari-hari dengan tenang dan penuh cinta. Walau berbeda tempat - Kappa di sungai dan aku di rumah- kami saling mencintai. Sampai akhirnya kami memiliki anak dan saat ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-50 ia memberikanku sebuah rumah.

Sampai akhir hayatku aku tetap yakin ia mencintaiku…

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

_Hari ini aku terbaring lemah di peti mati,  
tetapi aku tidak gentar akan kematian.  
Karena aku tahu,  
Engkau berada di sisiku, dengan cintamu,  
yang tiada habisnya dan tak lekang oleh waktu._

_Kita mengikat janji suci,_  
_anak manusia dan makhluk gaib dari alam baka._  
_Tetapi perbedaan itu tidak menghalangi kita,_  
_karena kita mencintai satu sama lain._

**~I Will Always Love You~**


End file.
